There is Another
by Calyx Naava
Summary: A new recruit has just joined the Rebel Alliance. But what is her connection with Luke and Leia? Read to find out. Chapter 3 now up. Please R
1. Default Chapter

There is Another   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. So I'm not making money of this.  
  
Right after Episode 3:  
  
Obi-Won silently walked up the steps to the little stone house with a bundle in his arms. Whatever that bundle   
  
was it was wrapped in light pink silk cloth. Little swisps of brown hair could be seen poking out from under the cloth.  
  
Noise could be heard from inside it which sounded like a tiny cry. Obi-Own needed to hurry fast and make it to the little stone house.  
  
About a minute later he stood in front of house. He wished he didn't have to do this again. It just about killed him   
  
the last time he did this. But he knew it was for the best. He knocked on the old wooden door silently, praying that they   
  
were home. About a minute later a woman in her mid-thirties come to the door. She was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Obi-Won!", cried the lady. "I thought you were dead.''  
  
Obi-Own sense the woman's feelings. She could tell that she was overwhelmed with seeing that he was alive.  
  
"Hello dear sister", replied Obi-Won. "It is great to see you again, for it has been a long time."  
  
"What are you doing here. I thought you you were killed in the purge."  
  
"Master Yoda and I are the only two Jedi that survived. All the others were killed by Darth Vader", replied Obi-Won  
  
with a sense of sadness in his voice. "I'm here because I need to ask you for a favor."  
  
"is it about the baby you carry in your arms?", asked Caylx, the woman's name, so quietly to not wake the baby up.  
  
"Her name is Lana. She is the child of an old friend of mine. It has become to dangerous during these awful times for my  
  
friend to take of her. For you see she is the child of Darth Vader.''  
  
All Calyx could do was gasp at the information she just received. She couldn't believe that such a beautiful baby like   
  
Lana could be spawned from such a monster as Darth Vader.  
  
Obi-Won then started to speak again. "Will you please take in her as your own?" he asked hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.  
  
"I will", she replied. "It will be such a blessing to have her, since my husband and I can't have children of our own.  
  
"Thank you very much", Obi-Won said.  
  
He carefully handed the baby to Caylx.  
  
"May the force be with you", he said and then went off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
20 years later:  
  
Lana Kenobi, or Trigger as she is known to Rogue Squadron, has grown up to be a exceptionally  
  
beautiful woman of so much normal height, eyes the shade of the blue waters of Chad, and chestnut-  
  
corlered hair that cascades down her long, slender back.  
  
She is new to the Alliance and just starting to fit in. She became the first female to fly a  
  
X-wing and was proud of that fact, for she has taken a step to show men men that women were as good   
  
as they were. She did have some friends but she they didn't fill the void that she has had all her   
  
life. She didn't know how to explain, but it felt a piece of her was missing. That is until she met  
  
Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa.  
  
In the hanger bay of the new Rebel Base on Hoth (This is set in Empire Strikes Back):  
  
Wedge Antilles was frantically looking for one of his best friends, Luke Skywalker, for he needed  
  
to ask a favor from him. It took him about 15 minutes after he entered the hanger bay to find Luke.  
  
He was near his X-wing talking to some other pilots.  
  
They were discussing the new recruit that had just join the squadron. They were all surprised it was  
  
a woman. Some of the men were giving her a really hard time, but Luke didn't see what the big deal  
  
was.   
  
"What's the big deal?", Luke asked. "So she's a woman. She's just as good as the rest of us!"  
  
"Yeah, but she's a woman", replied Hobbie.   
  
"I definetely know what to expect", said Wes. "Every time before a battle, she will say that she  
  
can't fly because she broke a nail, or that she deosn't have any makeup on. I'm mean who is going to  
  
see her. She'll be wearing that helment".  
  
"I can't believe your treating her like this!", luke exclaimed. "What did she ever do to you?"  
  
Wedge took this time to step in to the little group. He had been listenignt o what they were talking  
  
about.  
  
"Luke's right you all", Wedge said. "I mean, what did she ever do to you? Except for being a woman  
  
that is the only thing that makes her different from the rest of you guys. I need to talk to Luke   
  
for a second in private."  
  
After a second, only Wedge and Luke were the only ones left in the spot that the group have been in.  
  
"What can I do for you Wedge?", Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but Trigger's parents are dead."   
  
"What?", Luke said in surprised.  
  
"They were killed when the building they were working in exploded. it is believed to have been a   
  
bomb the Imperials planted. Trigger already knows, but she is really upset", Wedge said. "Maybe  
  
you can go talk to her. You've shared similar incidents with her."  
  
Luke hesitated for a moment then decided. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
"Good", replied Wedge. "She's up in her cabin."  
  
So Luke went off to talk to Trigger.  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Trigger, may I come in?", Luke asked quietly standing outside the cabin door.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk to anybody. Can't you see what pain I'm in. My parents are dead and   
  
I have no friends in the Rebel Alliance. The squadron treats me like scum. They think just because  
  
I'm a girl I'm not a good pilot. Just leave. I'm not letting you in."  
  
Luke couldn't take it anymore. After he heard no noise, he used his force abilities to open the door.  
  
After he got in, he could see that she was laying on her bed with her face head down on a pillow  
  
soaked with tears.  
  
She finally looked up and was surprised to see Luke. She then started to get angry.  
  
"How did you get in here? That door has a code which I only know!"  
  
"I used the force", Luke replied quietly. "I'm force sensitived."  
  
She was taken nack by sirprised. She had never met anybody that was force sensitive.  
  
"You still shouldn't had come in here. I'm in my state of moaning. I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Wedge sent me to talk to you", Luke replied. "He sent me beacuse I'm just like you. My parents   
  
are also dead. They died when I was just a baby."  
  
"I'm sorry", she said softly.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I will always be there for you. So will my other friends Leia, Han,  
  
and Chewie."  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
"Your welcome. Now lets go have some fun. Leia and I are celebrating our birthdays. Our birthday  
  
is today and we are both 20."  
  
"You are!", she exclaimed. "My birthday is today and I'm also 20!"  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"It's kind of strange that all three of us have the same birthday and are all the same age", Luke  
  
said to Lana.  
  
They were on their way to the party at one of the many common rooms at Echo Base. All of the   
  
squardon, Han, Chewie, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, and of course Leia were all waiting for Luke  
  
to get there, not knowing that Lana was with him.   
  
"I know what your talking about", Lana replied. "Strange thing have been happening all out through-  
  
out my life. I have never been able to explain it."  
  
"That's kind of weird. Stuff like that happened to me all the time. Maybe your forcfe sensitived like  
  
me and you just don't know it."  
  
Lana pondered this for a moment. She was wondering if she was really force sensitived. Even though  
  
she had a jedi uncle, she knew she was adopted. Maybe her birth parents were jedi and were probably   
  
killed ibn the purge.   
  
"Most likely, but I don't know how to find out", Lana said.  
  
"We'll find out", Luke replied. "Hey we're hear."  
  
Both Luke and Lana walked into the common room. Lana wished she was invisible, because she knew how  
  
the squadron treated her.  
  
"Hey look!", Hobbie yelled out. "It's Trigger! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Today's also my 20th birthday, so I'm here to celebrate with Luke and Leia."  
  
"Well I guess if you have to be here, that your here. Sheesh!", Wes Said.  
  
That comment made Tara really mad. She had just about had enough of how the squadron treated here.  
  
Oh how she wish he was dead.  
  
Then suddenly, Wes's throat began to tighten.  
  
"I can't breathe", Wes let out in a whispered. "Help me!"  
  
Tara then realized she must have been doing it. So she thought of letting him go. After a few   
  
seconds Wes was fine.  
  
"Did I do that!", Tara said. "If I did I'm sorry, but I don't know how I would have done it."  
  
"You must be force sensitived Lana, or you wouldn't have been able to do that", Luke replied.  
  
"I don't know what to say, but sorry", Lana said.   
  
She then ran out of room in tears. 


End file.
